Brother and Sister, always
by nadenelouis3
Summary: A Harry and Hermione oneshot on the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding day.  Not Harmione, strictly HP/GW HG/RW  First ever fanfic, errors will remain unchecked.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sat on his bed in his old room at The Burrow looking through the photo-album that Hagrid gave him all those years ago, he'd updated it so that pictures of the Weasley's, his school friends, Sirius, Remus and that some of the Order members were in there too. He was sat looking at the picture of his parents, smiling up at the camera on their wedding day. Today was his wedding day, he was marrying Ginny Weasley, even though he loved her more than anything and he was excited for the wedding itself, he was still upset, he had no family coming today. The only link he had to his father was his five year old godson Teddy, his father's friends son. The only link he had to his mother was her muggle sister who had refused her invitation. He had the Weasley's who were equally excited that Harry was becoming an official member of their family at last, Andromeda Tonks, who had practically become a Grandmother to him and he had Hermione, one of his best friends. Even though he had all of those people here today with him, he was focusing on the people he didn't have with him; his parents, godfather, Remus and Tonks, Fred Weasley, Dumbledore, none of them were here and they all should have been. It should have been his mother fussing over his dressrobes not the brides', his father giving him a pre-wedding speech, Remus and Tonks making sure Teddy never dirtied his page-boy suit. He was too engrossed in looking at the photograph's of the two people he missed most in the world he never noticed the bedroom door opening and closing.

"Harry, it's time for you to go now." His best friend Hermione told him gently. He nodded once to her and tried to discreetly wipe his eyes.

"Here, I thought you'd be upset, that's why Ron's meeting you in the gazebo." Hermione said gently, handing him her lace handkerchief.

"Why aren't you with Ginny? I thought you, Luna and Fleur were supposed to be with her all morning?" Harry asked, concerned that his future bride was alone.

"Muriel's handing the tiara over, Luna and I slipped out when she was trying to criticize Fleur. For the record, Muriel does not think that emerald green works with Victoire's skin tone." Hermione tutted, rolling her eyes.

"Four year old flower girls have a skin tone?" Harry laughed.

"Harry, they'd be so proud of you today, you know that don't you?" Hermione asked him seriously, sneaking a glance at the picture of his parents.

"I wish they could be here Hermione. Blimey, I sound like a toddler; crying for Mummy and Daddy." He muttered, scowling when a fresh tear fell down his cheek.

"They are here Harry. Their with you every time you think about them, Sirius and Remus too. They never left." Hermione said softly.

"I wish I had family here today, my own family I mean. Don't get me wrong I love the Weasley's but they're not _mine_. You know what I mean?" Harry asked.

"My parents don't exactly get the whole being a witch thing, their proud and they love me, but they just don't get it. The Weasley's are my family too. You're my family too Harry." Hermione nodded, smiling at her best friend. He was her only best friend, she and Ginny were close but Ginny had Luna. Ron wasn't a friend, he was her fiancé, and Harry was her best friend.

"You know, when I was growing up I _begged_ my parents for a brother." Hermione laughed, Harry smiled too.

"Now, and I know that when I marry Ron I'll have four brothers, but now I have my own brother." Hermione said gently, smiling when she saw Harry smile.

"I always wanted a sister too." Harry smiled.

"Harry, I'm yours and your mine. It's just the way it is. From now until next winter when Ron and I get married, we'll be our own little magical family. We'll be brother and sister?" Hermione suggested to her 'brother.'

"Never did I think I'd love my sister this much, thank you Hermione." Harry grinned, tears gone.

As Harry made a speech after the vows and before the meal he made sure to look directly at the girl who he'd always love as a sister when he said his final bit.

"I've never really had my own family, I don't think my memories of my parents count but now I do. By marrying Gin I've gained a lot of family; amazing parents, special brothers and beautiful sister-in-law's." He smiled, nodding at Fleur, Audrey and Angelina.

"But I'd really like to thank the one family member who's been in my life since I was eleven, who I wouldn't be here without, literally. I'd like to thank my sister -" He smiled at the shocked whispers that were being carried throughout the room but ignored them otherwise.

"And my best friend, Hermione. Thank you, I love you sis." Harry smiled at his 'sister' and at Ron who smiled warmly, looking from his best friend to his fiancé who had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too bro." Hermione laughed, wiping away tears from her face.

Even though Harry loved Ginny and Hermione loved Ron, there was no denying the fact that those two war-hero's, owed a lot to each other, they needed each other in a way that nobody else could describe. Even though they weren't related by blood, they were the closest brother and sister in the entire wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - This is still a one-shot, I am just sick and tired of getting reviews or PM's about this! This is the FIRST ever fic that I wrote after I finished reading Deathly Hallows so about FIVE years ago! When I was about TWELVE, I didn't know what fanfiction was back then so I wrote this for ME. I saw it on an old PC and decided to upload it, so I could look back when I was...oh I don't know, five years older? The mistakes were meant to be there!**

**Anyway, thank you for ALL the reviews, I was just sick of reading the same thing over and I am SICK of people saying that I should take it down because it sucks...so here is a corrected version of the same content.**

**I don't expect people to review this _again_, but I didn't expect to have to upload it, again, but I got a PM and decided to just upload an improved version...I'll probably end up taking the entire thing down in a couple of days.**

**Dislcaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Harry was sat on his bed in his old room at The Burrow looking through the photo-album that Hagrid gave him all those years ago, he'd updated it so that pictures of the Weasley's, his school friends, Sirius, Remus and that some of the Order members were in there too. He was sat looking at the picture of his parents, smiling up at the camera on their wedding day. Today was his wedding day, he was marrying Ginny Weasley, even though he loved her more than anything and he was excited for the wedding itself, he was still upset, he had no family coming today. The only link he had to his father was his five year old godson Teddy, his father's friend's son. The only link he had to his mother was her muggle sister who had refused her invitation. He had the Weasley's who were equally excited that Harry was becoming an official member of their family at last, Andromeda Tonks, who had practically become a Grandmother to him and he had Hermione, one of his best friends. Even though he had all of those people here today with him, he was focusing on the people he didn't have with him; his parents, godfather, Remus and Tonks, Fred Weasley, Dumbledore, none of them were here and they all should have been. It should have been his mother fussing over his dress robes not the brides', his father giving him a pre-wedding speech, Remus and Tonks making sure Teddy never dirtied his page-boy suit. He was too engrossed in looking at the photographs of the two people he missed most in the world he never noticed the bedroom door opening and closing.<p>

"Harry, it's time for you to go now." His best friend Hermione told him gently. He nodded once to her and tried to discreetly wipe his eyes.

"Here, I thought you'd be upset, that's why Ron's meeting you in the gazebo." Hermione said gently, handing him her lace handkerchief.

"Why aren't you with Ginny? I thought you, Luna and Fleur were supposed to be with her all morning?" Harry asked, concerned that his future bride was alone.

"Muriel's handing the tiara over, Luna and I slipped out when she was trying to criticize Fleur. For the record, Muriel does not think that emerald green works with Victoire's skin tone." Hermione tutted, rolling her eyes.

"Four year old flower girls have a skin tone?" Harry laughed.

"Harry, they'd be so proud of you today, you know that don't you?" Hermione asked him seriously, sneaking a glance at the picture of his parents.

"I wish they could be here Hermione. Blimey, I sound like a toddler; crying for Mummy and Daddy." He muttered, scowling when a fresh tear fell down his cheek.

"They are here Harry. They're with you every time you think about them, Sirius and Remus too. They never left." Hermione said softly.

"I wish I had family here today, my own family I mean. Don't get me wrong I love the Weasley's but they're not _mine_. You know what I mean?" Harry asked.

"My parents don't exactly get the whole being a witch thing, their proud and they love me, but they just don't get it. The Weasley's are my family too. You're my family too Harry." Hermione nodded, smiling at her best friend. He was her only best friend, she and Ginny were close but Ginny had Luna. Ron wasn't a friend, he was her fiancé, and Harry was her best friend.

"You know, when I was growing up I _begged_ my parents for a brother." Hermione laughed, Harry smiled too.

"Now, and I know that when I marry Ron I'll have four brothers, but now I have my own brother." Hermione said gently, smiling when she saw Harry smile.

"I always wanted a sister too." Harry smiled.

"Harry, I'm yours and your mine. It's just the way it is. From now until next winter when Ron and I get married, we'll be our own little magical family. We'll be brother and sister?" Hermione suggested to her 'brother.'

"Never did I think I'd love my sister this much, thank you Hermione." Harry grinned, tears gone.

As Harry made a speech after the vows and before the meal he made sure to look directly at the girl who he'd always love as a sister when he said his final bit.

"I've never really had my own family, I don't think my memories of my parents count but now I do. By marrying Gin I've gained a lot of family; amazing parents, special brothers and beautiful sister-in-laws." He smiled, nodding at Fleur, Audrey and Angelina.

"But I'd really like to thank the one family member who's been in my life since I was eleven, who I wouldn't be here without, literally. I'd like to thank my sister -" He smiled at the shocked whispers that were being carried throughout the room but ignored them otherwise.

"And my best friend, Hermione. Thank you, I love you sis." Harry smiled at his 'sister' and at Ron who smiled warmly, looking from his best friend to his fiancé who had tears in his eyes.

"I love you too bro." Hermione laughed, wiping away tears from her face.

Even though Harry loved Ginny and Hermione loved Ron, there was no denying the fact that those two war-heroes, owed a lot to each other, they needed each other in a way that nobody else could describe. Even though they weren't related by blood, they were the closest brother and sister in the entire wizarding world.


End file.
